Destiny?
by tyXsc
Summary: "Ah, kalau diikuti oleh hantu ganteng begitu, sih, aku juga mau." / Diikuti hantu tampan, cool, berbadan bagus dan tinggi... siapa yang takut?
1. What's happened to me?

"Aduh, kenapa dia tidak bisa mengingat tunangannya sendiri," komentar seorang gadis berhelaian merah muda saat ia sedang asyik menonton maraton drama Korea di suatu siang.

Adegan menunjukkan sosok lelaki tampan berkulit pucat yang sedang memperhatikan seorang wanita berambut pendek dengan tatapan nanar. Lelaki pucat itu adalah tunangan dari sang wanita, yang sayangnya tidak diingat karena wanita itu telah mati otak selama enam tahun. Dan sayangnya, sosok lelaki itu kini dalam wujud roh, alias hanya orang 'spesial' yang bisa melihatnyaㅡtermasuk wanita tunangannya itu.

Sakura mengeraskan volume kala penghujung episode yang ditontonnya tiba. _Soundtrack_ penutup lagu drama ini merupakan kesukaannya; tentang cinta yang terus tumbuh, seperti kuku pada jari kita yang meskipun dipotong tapi tak menyerah untuk bertumbuh.

"Ah, kalau diikuti oleh hantu ganteng begitu, sih, aku juga mau," ucap Sakura saat wajah tampan lelaki itu memenuhi televisi.

.

.

 _an original debut story by_ **tyXsc**

.

 _all characters are owned by_ **Masashi Kishimoto**

.

 **warning:** _OOC,_ _typo(s), plotless, AU, less-conflict, don't expect too much bcs you've always been warned_

.

 _happy reading!_

.

.

Di suatu siang di bulan Februari.

Musim dingin sudah berlalu. Cuaca mulai menghangat. Dominasi warna putih pun sudah mulai tergantikan dengan warna-warna cerah. Suasana yang cukup menyenangkan, terlebih bulan kedua dalam setahun ini dianggap cukup istimewa; bulan penuh kasih sayang. Bulan penuh nuansa merah muda. Bulan bertabur hiasan berbentuk hati dan bunga hampir di setiap tempat. Bulan yang menaungi hadirnya hari Valentine.

Haruno Sakura tersenyum tipis, mengingat sepuluh hari lagi adalah hari Valentine. Dalam benaknya sudah terpikir cokelat yang akan diberikannya pada sahabat-sahabatnya. Oh, jangan harap ia memberikannya pada 'lelaki spesial' karena sudah beberapa tahun belakangan ia tidak memilikinya. Alias, statusnya saat ini adalah _single_ ; jomlo; tuna asmara; dan segudang sebutan lainnya untuk orang-yang-tidak/belum-memiliki-kekasih.

Sakura sendiri bingung kenapa sampai saat ini ia tidak memiliki pacar. Secara fisik, boleh dikatakan Sakura cukup percaya diri dengan penampilannya: rambut merah muda sebahu, mata emerald yang meneduhkan, tubuh proporsional, selera _fashion_ yang cukup oke, dan tentu saja wajah yang menarik.

Meskipun ia tidak secantik Yamanaka Ino, sahabat terdekatnya yang mirip Barbie, atau seanggun Hyuuga Hinata, sahabatnya yang lain yang bak bangsawan, tapi Sakura rasa ia tidak buruk-buruk amat, kok. Ia yakin seharusnya ia juga bisa memiliki pacar seperti sahabatnya yang lain.

Oleh karena itu, saat ia dan Ino mengatur waktu untuk bertemu di pusat kota hari ini, ia akan meminta Ino mengantarnya ke tempat ramal. Walaupun tidak mempercayai hasil ramalan itu seratus persen, setidaknya ia bisa memperbaiki diri jika ada hal-hal yang sampai membuatnya susah dapat jodoh begini.

Semoga saja berhasil.

.

.

"Ino- _pig_ , kau yakin ini tempatnya?"

Sakura menyikut Ino yang alih-alih membawanya ke tempat suram seperti tempat ramal dalam film, malah berhenti dan menunjuk sebuah café bergaya zen modern yang ditudingnya sebagai 'tempat ramal masa kini'.

"Sudahlah, _forehead_ , kau tenang saja! Percaya padaku, oke? Aku pernah kesini dua kali, dan kau lihat, kan, sekarang hubunganku dengan Sai bagaimana? Hm?"

Sakura memutar matanya bosan. Segala perdebatannya dengan Ino akan berakhir pada Shimura Sai, lelaki yang sudah hampir dua tahun menjadi pacar Ino. Oh, jangan lupakan status _single_ nya yang biasanya turut dibawa-bawa.

Dengan enggan, Sakura mengikuti Ino masuk ke dalam café dengan plang bertuliskan 'Destiny' itu. Ia cukup terkesan mendapati material kayu yang mendominasi café itu, dengan warna terang namun lembut. Jangan lupakan tanaman pot yang meneduhkan, juga jendela-jendela besar yang ada pada setiap sisi tembok.

Ino berjalan menuju sebuah meja kosong dan duduk, yang diikuti oleh Sakura. Layaknya café, seorang pramusaji memberikan mereka buku menu. Dan seperti pada café 'normal', menu yang disajikan adalah menu minuman dan makanan ringan biasa.

"Hei, Ino, kau tidak menipuku dan memintaku mentraktirmu makan di sini, kan?" Sakura menyipitkan kedua matanya dan menatap Ino sangsi.

Ino mendengus kecil. "Ini salah satu _service_ di sini, tahu. Setelah kita pesan makanan, baru kita bisa minta diramal."

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia mendekat pada Ino yang duduk di seberangnya dan berbisik, "Jangan katakan makanannya diguna-guna, lalu kita terhipnotis dan jadi percaya pada ramalannya?"

"Kau boleh tidak memakannya, kok. Yang penting pesan dulu. Peraturannya begitu, Saki, jadi ikuti saja lah," jawab Ino sambil membuka-buka buku menunya.

Masih dengan curiga, Sakura akhirnya diam sambil ikut mengamati buku menunya. Ino memanggil seorang pramusaji, lalu memesan tuna _sandwich_ dan _honey lime tea_ , sementara Sakura hanya memesan _ice_ _cappuccino_ karena selera makannya hilang entah ke mana.

Pesanan datang lima belas menit kemudian. Ino dan Sakura sedang asyik mengobrol saat seorang wanita cantik dengan entah tanda apa di dahinya menghampiri mereka dengan senyum kecil.

"Tsunade _baasan_ , apa kabar?" sapa Ino riang saat melihat siapa yang datang.

Wanita yang dipanggil Tsunade itu membalas dengan ramah. "Tentu saja aku sebaik biasa-biasanya, Ino," tatapannya lalu beralih pada Sakura, dan Sakura bersumpah ia melihat wanita itu agak terkejut melihatnya. "Jadi, apa yang membawamu ke sini, Nona?"

Melihat temannya yang mendadak gugup, Ino langsung mengenalkan Sakura pada Tsunade. "Ini Haruno Sakura, _baasan_. Dia teman dekatku."

Ucapan Ino hanya membuat Sakura tersenyum salah tingkah, sedangkan Tsunade tetap memperhatikan Sakura.

Tsunade duduk di sebelah Sakura dan memegang kedua tangannya, membuat Sakura jadi semakin gugup. "Katakan padaku, apa yang kau lakukan sampai kau diikuti oleh _nya_?"

Mata Sakura membulat bingung. Diikuti oleh siapa? Apa selama ini ia memiliki _stalker_? Kenapa selama ini ia tidak merasakannya, ya?

"Maaf, saya tidak mengerti maksud _baasan_ ," cicit Sakura, takut setengah mati melihat Tsunade yang memasang wajah tegang seperti itu.

Tsunade mengambil sebuah pot kecil yang ada di dekat jendela di dekat mereka. Pot kecil berisi bunga berwarna kuning itu ia letakkan di atas meja.

"Ini adalah _Chrysanthemum_ ㅡbunga seruni. Ini adalah identitasku," jelas Tsunade pada Sakura. Ino yang tahu Tsunade akan segera memulai _praktik_ nya segera menghampiri pojok café, di mana terdapat _spot_ menunggu yang nyaman.

Tsunade mengambil air yang ditempatkan dalam sebuah sloki, lalu menyiram bunga seruninya. Tidak terjadi apa-apa sebenarnya pada bunga itu, tapi Sakura dapat merasakan energi Tsunade berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Tsunade mengamati Sakura dalam-dalam. Sakura sendiri hanya diam sambil menundukkan sedikit kepala. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi _pasti_ ada sesuatu.

Tsunade menghela napas, membuat Sakura mengangkat kepalanya.

"Sakura," ucap Tsunade lamat-lamat, namun tatapan mata wanita itu meneduh, dan berikutnya ia berbicara dengan lebih lembut. "Coba ceritakan padaku apa yang membawamu ke sini."

Sakura menjelaskan garis besar alasan ia sampai datang menemui peramalㅡatau Tsunade lebih tepatnya. Tentang ia yang sulit mendapat pacar.

"Aku beberapa kali dekat dengan seseorang, tapi tidak ada yang berhasil. Empat tahun lalu, saat sekolah menengah, aku berpacaran dengan salah satu temanku, tapi itu hanya bertahan dua bulan. Ia memutuskanku dengan alasan orangtuanya tak akan setuju ia berpacaran pada masa sekolah," Sakura menutup ceritanya dengan senyum pahit.

Tsunade tersenyum maklum. "Kau tahu, Sakura, apa yang membuatmu sulit dekat dengan para lelaki itu?"

Sakura jelas menggelengkan kepalanya. Jika ia tahu, tentu ia tidak akan berakhir dengan menemui Tsunade di café ini.

"Kau ingat, apa yang kau lakukanㅡatau _katakan_ , beberapa tahun lalu? Lima tahun lalu, mungkin?"

"Eh?" Sakura mengerjap bingung. Ada ribuanㅡoh mungkin jutaan kata yang sudah Sakura katakan dalam kurun waktu lima tahun ini, dan kata yang mana pula yang dimaksud Tsunade?

"Tsunade _baasan_ , kalau tidak keberatan, boleh _baasan_ jelaskan dulu apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanya Sakura takut-takut, namun rasa penasarannyalah yang menang.

Tsunade menyemburkan tawanya. "Hahaha! Bodoh sekali aku! Tentu saja kau bingung kata mana yang kumaksud, karena aku belum memberitahumu apa yang terjadi. Aduh, maafkan aku, ya, Sakura. Ini kasus yang cukup unik, makanya aku terlalu bersemangat sampai lupa begini," ujarnya sambil mengelap sudut mata. Ia tertawa sampai menangis ternyata.

Sakura hanya meringis pelan walau tak sabar mengetahui kebenaran yang akan disampaikan Tsunade.

"Jadi," Tsunade sudah bisa mengatur suaranya. Ekspresinya kembali lembut, namun lebih serius. "Sakura, kau diikuti hantu lelaki selama lima tahun ini."

"A..." Sakura hendak meneriakkan kata 'Apa?!' yang dramatis, namun tenggorokannya tercekat. Jadi begini, ya, kalau seseorang benar-benar terkejut? Reaksinya hanya membeku saking terkejutnya.

"A-apㅡtapi... bagaimana?" bisik Sakura pelan. Selama ini ia diikuti hantu lelaki? Ya, Tuhan! Padahal selama ini ia rajin berdoa, rajin beribadah, dan tidak macam-macamㅡjika _skip_ kelas saat kuliah bisa dikatakan 'macam-macam'.

Tunggu! Katanya ini ada hubungannya dengan kata-kata yang diucapkannya lima tahun lalu... Tapi kata apa itu? Walaupun kemungkinan ia mengingatnya kecil, tapi ia memiliki kemampuan mengingat yang cukup hebat.

Sakura memutar ingatannya pada kejadian lima tahun lalu. Lima tahun lalu... Berarti saat itu tahun 2013. Dan ia masih kelas 2 di sekolah menengah. Ia saat itu sedang dekat dengan seorang lelaki di kelasnya yang merupakan anggota klub sepak bola.

Sakura mengingat-ingat apa yang dikatakannya pada orang itu. Apa ia mengatakan sesuatu yang jahat? Atau ia menjanjikan sesuatu yang ia sendiri lupa dan malah tidak sengaja mengingkarinya?

Tidak. Ia sangat yakin ia tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh, macam-macam, atau sesuatu yang malah membuatnya diikuti hantu macam drama Korea yang dulu ditontonnyaㅡ

Sakura terbelalak. Mendadak mengingat satu _line_ yang ia katakan saat sedang menonton drama Korea itu. Yang ia tujukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Astaga! Jadi ia sembarangan bicara, ya?

Tsunade tersenyum simpul melihat reaksi Sakura yang sepertinya sudah menemukan akar permasalahannya.

" _A-ano_ , _baasan_... Apa... Apa hantu itu jahat? Apa dia menggangguku?" Sakura untuk kesekian kalinya bertanya takut-takut.

Tsunade melirik ke samping Sakura sejenak. Sakura yang tengah memperhatikannya mendadak diam dan tak berani menoleh.

"Tidak," jawab Tsunade sambil tersenyum, tapi matanya tetap pada sisi kanan Sakura. "Tidak," tegasnya, kini sambil menatap Sakura dengan senyum lebih tulus. "Kau jadi tidak bisa dekat dengan laki-laki karena auramu dengan aura _nya_ bersatu. Itu berpengaruh pada hubunganmu dengan lawan jenis."

Sakura menghembuskan napas yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Setidaknya ia tidak diikuti hantu jahat dan iseng. Mendadak sesuatu muncul dalam benak Sakura, yang tidak dapat ditahannya.

" _Baasan_ , apa dia tampan?"

Tsunade tertawa. "Tidak."

Sakura tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya sedikit kecewa mendengar kenyataan itu.

"Dia _sangat_ tampan," lanjut Tsunade. Senyumnya semakin lebar. "Setidaknya kata-kata yang kau ucapkan 'sembarangan' dulu berbuah manis. Asal jangan kau lakukan lagi, karena kali ini kau beruntung, Sakura."

Senyum Sakura merekah. Ia mengangguk dengan semangat. "Ya, _baasan_ , aku sudah kapok. Tapi, apa aku bisa melihatnya? Atau berkomunikasi, mungkin?"

Tsunade menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, Sakura. Tapi kalau kau mau aku menggambarkannya, baiklah. Ia memiliki wajah sangat tampan, matanya tajam dan jarang tersenyum. Rambutnya model _raven_ berwarna hitam kebiruan. Tubuhnya atletisㅡtidak besar, tapi proporsional. Kalau kau berdiri... Sakura, coba berdiri sebentar." Sakura berdiri sesuai perintah Tsunade. "Hm... Kalau berdiri, kau hanya setinggi dagunya."

Sakura merasa hatinya berbunga-bunga. Diikuti hantu tampan, _cool_ , berbadan bagus dan tinggi... siapa yang takut?

Sakura lalu sadar akan satu hal penting lainnya. Ia berdeham dan tersenyum kikuk. "Err... _Baasan_ , apa aku boleh tahu namanya?"

Tsunade diam sejenak, lalu mengangguk. "Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura mengangguk paham. _Uchiha Sasuke, salam kenal,_ batinnya pelan sambil menoleh sedikit ke sisi kanannya. Walaupun tidak bisa melihat dan merasakan kehadiran sosok di sebelahnya, tapi Sakura yakin seratus persen, saat itu juga hatinya menghangat.

.

.

 ** _to be continued._**

.

.

.

halo, semua! salam kenal yaa. maafkan diriku yang baru dateng malah bawa fic _plotless_ dan _rush_ begini T.T

terimakasih kalau ada yang mau baca fic ini, dan jika ada yang berkenan meninggalkan _review_ aku sangat berterimakasih :') sekaligus mau tanya, apa baiknya fic ini selesai sampai disini atau dilanjutkan?

terimakasih sebelumnya!


	2. Valentine's Day

_an original debut story by_ **tyXsc**

.

 _all characters are owned by_ **Masashi Kishimoto**

.

 **warning:** _OOC, typo(s), plotless, AU, less-conflict, don't expect too much bcs you've always been warned._

.

 _congratulations, you've reached chapter 2_!

.

 _happy reading_!

.

.

.

Tiga hari menuju hari Valentine. Sakura sedang berkutat dengan berbagai bahan membuat kue dan cokelat di hadapannya: tepung, margarin, telur, gula, bubuk cokelat, dan perisa lainnya. Ia berencana akan memberikan kue dan cokelat dalam toples kecil untuk teman-teman dekatnya, sekaligus Uchiha Sasuke.

Mengingat nama itu membuat dada Sakura berdesir hangat dan menimbulkan senyum merekah di wajahnya. Walaupun notabene Sasuke adalah makhluk yang tidak dapat dilihat dan dirasakan kehadirannya secara fisik oleh Sakura, tapi mengetahui ada sosok tampan yang mengikutinya kemana-mana mau tak mau membuatnya ge-er sekaligus senang.

Sakura ingat, selepas sesi 'konsultasi'nya dengan Senju Tsunade sembilan hari lalu, ia meninggalkan café itu dengan perasaan tak menentu. Ino yang mencecarnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan pun tidak digubrisnya. Bagaimana reaksi sahabatnya itu jika tahu Sakura diikuti hantu tampan? Berteriak ketakutan? Meninggalkannya? Menjauhinya? Atau justru menyuruhnya melakukan hal gilaㅡmengingat Ino adalah gadis unik yang jalan pikirannya sulit ditebak.

Namun karena tidak tahan untuk tidak menceritakannya, Sakura akhirnya menelepon sobat pirangnya esok malamnya.

Reaksi Ino di luar dugaan. Hening cukup lama setelah Sakura menceritakan kisah anehnya. Biasanya gadis itu akan langsung histeris atau berteriak heboh.

Kata-kata Ino bahkan lebih mengherankan lagi.

"Forehead _, kau percaya pada takdir, kan?_ "

Sakura diam sejenak. "Hm... mungkin. Tapi tidak mungkin, kan, dengan..." Sakura menggantung kata-katanya. Rasanya tidak sopan membicarakan orangㅡsosok yang ada di sekitarnya dengan sembarangan begitu.

" _Ya, siapa tahu saja seperti di drama itu, Uchiha Sasuke juga belum maㅡmasih hidup. Siapa tahu dia juga ternyata jodohmu. Iya, kan?_ "

Sakura menghela napas pelan. Ia menoleh ke sekeliling kamarnya. Tidak ada seseorang, dan Sakura juga tidak merasa ada yang memperhatikannya.

"Kuamini itu, _pig_."

"...ra? Sakura?"

Sakura tersentak dari lamunannya. Ia terlalu asyik mengingat kejadian beberapa hari lalu sampai tak menyadari ibunya sudah berdiri di seberang meja makan sambil memperhatikannya dengan kening berkerut.

"Ah, maaf, _kaasan_. Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu," jawab Sakura salah tingkah. "Tadi kenapa _kaasan_ memanggilku?" tanyanya, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Haruno Mebuki menggeleng. "Tidak, heran saja melihatmu sore-sore begini melamun. Kau tahu, kalau sering melamun nanti ada hantuㅡ"

" _Kaasan_!" sela Sakura panik. Entah kenapa semenjak mengetahui Sasuke mengikutinya, Sakura jadi agak paranoid jika mendengar kata 'hantu' dan sebangsanya. "Ja-jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, ah. Omongan itu doa, tahu!"

Mebuki terkekeh. "Hei, biasanya juga kau suka bicara sembarangan. Ada apa sekarang, hm?"

Sakura memutar otaknya. "Waktu itu ada yang memberitahuku untuk tidak bicara sembarangan."

Mebuki mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Wah, hebat juga kau langsung menuruti nasihat orang itu. Biasanya jika _kaasan_ atau _tousan_ yang memberitahu kau tidak langsung menurut."

Sakura memaksakan sebuah tawa, yang untungnya tidak disadari Mebuki.

"Ya sudah, lanjutkan lagi membuat kuenya. Jangan sampai ada bahan yang terlewat atau urutan yang terbalik, ya? Nanti kuenya gagal."

Setelah meng-iya-kan ucapan ibunya, Sakura menghela napas pelan.

 _Ada yang aneh_ , pikir Sakura. Ya, tentu saja aneh. Ia, kan, tidak bisa melihat Sasukeㅡbahkan merasakan kehadirannya pun tidak. Tapi, kok, ia terus-terusan merasaㅡberharapㅡkalau Sasuke ada di sekitarnya, ya?

Sakura menoleh ke sekelilingnya, sedikit berharap menemukan petunjuk hadirnya Sasuke, namun nihil. Keadaan dapur dan ruang makannya senormal biasanya.

"Hhh..." lagi-lagi Sakura menghela napas. "Aku ini memikirkan apa, sih," katanya pada diri sendiri, lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya membuat kue.

Tanpa sadar kalau sesosok yang dipikirkan Sakura belakangan ini sedang duduk di sebelahnya, dengan tangan menopang dagu, dihiasi seringai kecil.

 _Semangat, Sakura_ , gumam Uchiha Sasuke sambil terus memperhatikan gadis musim semi itu.

.

.

Empat belas Februari.

Sakura bangun dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga pagi itu. Ada yang spesial hari ini, karena ia juga punya 'orang spesial' yang akan diberinya setoples kue dan cokelat. _Plus_ , cokelat untuk sosok spesial itu juga dibuat seistimewa mungkin; dengan inisal U.S. di tiap potongnya.

Sakura tersipu sendiri. Saat membuat inisal itu, sesuatu langsung terlintas dalam benaknya yang memang suka berimajinasiㅡefek terlalu banyak membaca novel dan menonton drama.

U.S. untuk Uchiha Sasuke juga dapat dibaca _us_ ; kata ganti objek untuk _we_ , alias 'kita'.

Sakura segera bangun dan menuju kamar mandi. Setelah bersiap-siap, ia mengambil sekantung penuh toples kue dan cokelat untuk teman-temannya, ditambah kantung kecil yang akan 'diberikan'nya untuk Sasuke dan juga Tsunade, karena Sakura memang berencana memberikan 'peramal modern' itu kue atas kebaikannya tempo hari.

Kebetulan hari ini hari Rabu, kelas Sakura dimulai pukul satu siang, dan kebetulan lainnya; dosennya berhalangan mengajar hari ini karena ada seminar nasional.

Maka dengan semangat Sakura bergegas menuju halte bus dekat rumahnya, menaiki bus yang melewati kampusnya, dan turun di halte tepat di depan Konoha National University.

Ia sudah mengontak teman-temannya untuk berkumpul di pelataran auditorium kampus agar ia mudah memberikan hadiah Valentine mereka.

Setelah memberikan kue dan cokelat untuk teman-teman dekatnya, ditambah sedikit obrolan _random_ , Sakura meninggalkan kampusnya dan berangkat menuju Destiny Café.

Bersiap memberikan kue dan cokelat spesial untuk Tsunade, dan terutama untuk Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

" _Sumimasen_ , apa Tsunade _baasan_ ada?"

Seorang wanita muda berambut hitam yang mengenakan lencana 'Destiny Café' menjawab dengan ramah, "Tentu. Apa kau sudah membuat janji dengan beliau?"

"Eh... Belum, sih. Tapi aku kemari untuk menitipkan ini padanya," ujar Sakura sambil memeperlihatkan kantung berwarna _off-white_ dan _navy_ pada wanita ber- _nametag_ Shizune itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Shizune." Sakura menoleh mendengar suara seseorang yang dikenalnya. "Apa itu, Sakura?"

Sakura tersenyum saat melihat Tsunade berjalan menghampirinya. "Halo, _baasan_. Aku ke sini untuk memberikan ini pada _baasan_. Omong-omong, selamat hari Valentine."

Tsunade menerima kantung _off-white_ yang diberikan Sakura. Ia tertawa kecil, "Ya ampun, rasanya sudah lama tidak mendapat cokelat seperti ini. Terimakasih, Sakura. Selamat hari Valentine juga." Tsunade mengerling kantung _navy_ yang dipegang Sakura. "Dan untuk siapa kantung yang terlihat spesial itu?"

Sakura tersenyum canggung dibuatnya. Ia menyerahkan juga kantung itu pada Tsunade dengan rona wajah yang hampir menyamai warna rambutnya.

" _Ano_... Ini untuk Uchiha Sasuke- _san_ ," katanya pelan, namun masih dapat didengar oleh Tsunade.

Tsunade terkesiap, namun detik berikutnya ia berhasil mengendalikan raut wajahnya. "Baiklah," katanya diiringi senyum kecil. "Akan kusampaikan padanya. Ada pesan lagi?" Pertanyaan itu membuat Sakura menggeleng cepat.

Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih berkali-kali, Sakura meninggalkan café ajaib itu dan melangkah pulang. Ia tidak tahu apa Sasuke bisa menerimanya atau tidak, yang jelas Sakura yakin Sasuke bisa menerima perasaannya.

Perasaan senang sekaligus ucapan terimakasih, karena sosok tak kasat mata itu sudah melindungi Sakura dari lelaki yang memang bukan untuknya.

.

.

"Sasuke? Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan hadiahmu ini?"

Seseorang yang dipanggil Sasuke itu hanya tersenyum miringㅡoh, oh, ia tidak jahat. Ia hanya tidak terbiasa tersenyum, kok.

"Bawa saja ke tempatku, _baasan_. Maaf malah merepotkanmu."

Tsunadeㅡyang baru Sasuke panggil _baasan_ ㅡmemandangnya penuh arti. _Walaupun dalam wujud roh begini, pesona seorang Uchiha tidak pernah luntur_ , batin Tsunade geli.

"Kau berhutang padaku, Sasuke."

"Mungkin setelah yang satu ini, aku malah akan berhutang banyak padamu," timpal Sasuke dengan ekspresi datarnya, membuat Tsunade memandangnya bingung.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau akan menemui Sakura, begitu?" tanyanya dengan raut tegang.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan. "Tidak, _baasan_ harus menemani _kencan_ ku dengan Sakura untuk ke depannya. Dia, kan, tidak bisa melihatku."

Tsunade menggeleng sambil tersenyum simpul. "Jadi perantara pesanmu pada Sakura, begitu? Dasar anak muda. Dalam wujud begini saja masih bisa memikirkan kencan."

Tatapan Sasuke menerawang. "Aku pun tidak ingin ada dalam _wujud_ begini. Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat, kan?"

Tsunade memandangnya iba. "Setidaknya cobalah untuk membahagiakan Sakura. Coba juga untuk bahagia karenanya. Kau tidak akan menyesal meskipun pada akhirnya kalian tidak bersama."

Sasuke tidak membalas kata-kata itu. Ia tidak ingin memikirkan bagaimana akhir hubungan satu arahnya dengan Sakura.

Ia hanya perlu membahagiakan gadis itu, dan bahagia karenanya.

.

.

 ** _to be continued._**

.

.

.

wah, terimakasih semuanya untuk respon positif yang diberikan! bener-bener gak nyangka responnya akan bagus begini *jadi terharu*

maaf saya baru bisa bikin lanjutannya begini. maaf juga kalo lebih _plotless_ dan _rush_ dari _chapter_ sebelumnya, saya akan bekerja lebih keras di _chapter_ - _chapter_ ke depannya :')))

untuk pertanyaan:

 **apakah ini cinta beda dunia?**

hm coba kita lihat kelanjutannya aja, ya.. karena kalo di _spoiler_ gak asyik kayaknya hehehe ._.v

 ** _happy ending_ atau ****_sad ending_?**

saya gak bisa _spoiler_ , _as I said_ , tapi intinya saya gak suka akhir yang gak bahagia (ini sih _spoiler_ abis, ya).

dan drama Korea yang diceritakan di sini adalah **Who Are You** -nya _tvN_ (yang mainnya Taecyeon 2PM). mungkin ada beberapa alur yang agak mirip, tapi saya pastikan cerita ini **original** dan **totally different**.

sekali lagi terimakasih sudah membaca sampai siniㅡbahkan sampai cuap-cuap gak jelas disini! ditunggu kritik dan sarannya, _minna-san_! :)


	3. You

_an original debut story by_ **tyXsc**

.

 _all characters are owned by_ **Masashi Kishimoto**

.

 **warning:** _OOC, typo(s), plotless, AU, less-conflict, don't expect too much bcs you've always been warned._

.

[bgm: 11:11 - You]

.

 _congratulations, you've reached chapter 3_!

.

 _happy reading!_

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke. Bungsu Uchiha berparas tampan, bertubuh tinggi, bermata oniks tajam, berambut raven hitam kebiruan, dan idola para gadis. Sayangnya kini tidak ada gadis yang bisa melihatnya. Oh, ayolah, kalian pasti sudah tahu wujudnya sekarang ini; tak kasat mata. Alias ia kini sedang berkelana menjadi hantu.

Hantu tampan, sialnya.

Semuanya bermula lima tahun lalu, saat Sasuke berusia delapan belas tahun. Yang Sasuke ingatㅡhanya _ingin_ ia ingatㅡadalah ia sudah berada dalam wujud ini, berada di tempat entah-di-mana.

Syok? Tentu saja, Sasuke juga manusia normalㅡmungkin _dulu_ nya. Bagaimana pun keadaannya saat ini di luar nalarnya. Ia bisa melihat tubuhnya tembus pandang, semi-transparan.

Bingung? Jelas! Apa yang harus dilakukannya dalam kondisi begini? Siapa yang bisa ditemuinya? Keluarganya tidak ada yang berprofesi sebagai cenayang, peramal, dukun dan ahli magis lainnya.

Frustrasi? Jangan ditanya. Ia begitu tertekan karena tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ke mana dirinya harus pergi. Pada siapa dirinya harus bertemu. Otak jeniusnya semasa hidup mendadak malfungsi di kehidupan barunya ini.

Sasuke yang sedang berjalan tak tentu arah sambil berpikir tanpa sadar berhenti di depan sebuah rumah. Entah atas dasar apa ia melangkah memasukiㅡ _menembus_ tembokㅡrumah itu.

Ia samar-samar mendengar suara televisi dari sebuah ruangan. Sasuke berbelok ke dalam ruangan itu, yang diyakininya sebagai ruang keluarga, dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut merah muda sedang asyik menonton.

 _Drama Korea_ , Sasuke mendengus.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti saat tidak sengaja menangkap drama tentang apa yang ditonton gadis itu. Saat itu ada konversasi mengenai hantu yang meminta bantuan pada manusia yang kebetulan bisa melihatnya.

Sasuke tercenung. Mungkin saja ia juga bisa menemukan seseorang yang bisa melihatnya dan membantunya, kan?

Diam-diam Sasuke mengamati gadis yang sedang duduk di sofa dengan serius itu, lalu melangkah mendekatinya. Tidak ada reaksi. Sasuke menghela napas. Sayang sekali, gadis ini tidak bisa melihatnya. Merasakan kehadirannya pun tidak.

"Ah, kalau diikuti hantu ganteng begitu, sih, aku juga mau."

Sasuke menoleh cepat mendengar kata-kata spontan itu. Kata-kata yang terucap dari mulut gadis itu dengan suara lembutnya, namun Sasuke dapat menangkap sedikit gerutuan yang ikut terlontar.

 _Menarik_ , batik Sasuke, lengkap dengan seringai andalannya.

Sasuke tetap diam di tempatㅡduduk di sebelah gadis ituㅡsambil sesekali melempar tatapan pada gadis itu dan drama yang ditontonnya.

"Haruno Sakura!"

Baik Sasuke maupun gadis dengan emerald hijau cerah itu menoleh kaget mendengar sebuah suara menggelegar di belakang mereka. Seorang wanita paruh baya berambut cokelat terang masuk dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Eh... _kaasan_. Ada apa, sih, teriak-teriak begitu?" tanya gadis yang dipanggil Haruno Sakura itu dengan tampang polos.

"Haruno Sakura, ya, rupanya," kata Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura, walaupun yang ditatap tidak akan tahu.

" _Kaasan_ memanggilmu dari dapur beberapa kali tapi kau tidak menyahut. Ternyata asyik menonton drama. Ayo ke dapur, bantu _kaasan_ sebentar."

Sepeninggal ibunya, Sakura menekan tombol _pau_ _se_ , lalu meninggalkan ruang keluarga dengan malas-malasan. Sasuke menyeringai lagi.

"Haruno Sakura, akan kukabulkan permintaanmu."

.

.

Lima tahun sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Sasuke untuk mengenal seorang Haruno Sakura. Gadis itu lebih muda dua tahun darinya. Dan sifatnya berkebalikan dari Sasukeㅡgadis itu sehangat musim semi dan ekspresif. Dalam kurun waktu itu pula Sasuke sudah sangat hafal kebiasaan Sakura. Apa yang disukainya, dan apa yang tidak disukainya. Apa yang membuatnya senang, dan apa yang membuat _mood_ -nya hancur. Apa yang dinantinya. Apa yang diharapkannya.

Sasuke tahu kesukaan Sakura akan cokelat melebihi apa pun. Gadis itu lebih menyukai cokelat dari pada es krim, sungguh di luar dugaan. Sasuke tahu kebiasaan Sakura yang makan roti ditemani segelas susu cokelat, _mochaccino_ , atau _cappuccino_.

Sasuke juga tahu kebiasaan Sakura yang mandi sambil mendengarkan lagu. Tidak, tidak, ia tidak mengikuti Sakura sampai kamar mandi. Ia _hanya_ tahu, oke?

Lalu Sasuke juga _sangat tahu_ kecintaan Sakura pada _oppa-oppa_ Korea yang nyaris setiap hari dilihatnya melalui televisi atau media sosial.

Pada awalnya Sasuke memang hanya iseng mengikuti Sakura, karena ia sendiri tidak memiliki tujuan. Terlebih gadis itu asal bicara, namun ditanggapi oleh Sasuke yang sedang kurangㅡ _tidak ada_ kerjaan. Tapi lama-kelamaan, ia malah memperhatikan gadis itu dengan segala kebiasaan uniknya. Ia rasa ia bahkan lebih mengenal Sakura dari pada siapa pun yang mengenal gadis ini.

Sasuke ada di sana ketika Sakura memotong poninya mengikuti salah satu idolanya, dan berakhir dengan poni yang terlalu pendek. Sasuke ada di sana ketika Sakura mengikuti _touring_ pertamanya dengan teman-teman sekolahnya. Sasuke ada di sana saat Sakura setengah mati merasa bosan melalui liburannya. Sasuke ada di sana ketika Sakura menjawab 'iya' saat seorang teman sekelasnya mengajaknya berkencan. Sasuke juga ada di sana ketika lelaki berengsek itu memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sakura. Bahkan Sasuke menyaksikan segala perubahan pada Sakura: gadis pemalu dan agak pendiam yang selalu jaga _image_ itu kini menjadi gadis percaya diri dan apa adanya.

Dan sialnya lebih menarik dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

Sasuke tahu betul seluk-beluk kehidupan Sakura lima tahun ini. Ia yang awalnya hanya iseng mengikuti Sakura, malah jadi menaruh perasaan pada gadis yang bahkan tidak mengetahui eksistensinya.

"Hei, Sakura," panggil Sasuke di suatu siang yang cerah. Saat itu Sakura sedang libur panjang. Ia baru saja lulus sekolah menengah dan kini tinggal menunggu datangnya masa perkuliahan tiba.

Sasuke tahu Sakura tidak akan menjawabnya, bahkan mendengarnya, tapi ia melanjutkan, "Aku jatuh cinta padamu. Bagaimana ini?"

Sakura yang sedang berkirim pesan dengan temannya senyum-senyum sendiri. Sasuke melirik ponsel Sakura.

Pesan dari teman lelaki Sakura rupanya. Dan kelihatannya mereka sedang melakukan pendekatan, dilihat dari atensi berlebihan yang diberikan lelaki itu melalui pesan singkatnya pada Sakura.

"Tapi kau malah dekat dengan lelaki lain," Sasuke tetap bermonolog. Ia tahu, semasa hidupnya ia tidak banyak bicara begini. Tapi dalam keadaan seperti ini, ditambah perasaan kacau karena munculnya rasa suka pada Sakura, Sasuke jadi tidak seperti dirinya. Ia jadi sangat _out of character_ , dan ia menyadari juga mengakuinya.

"Kalau kau bisa melihatku kau akan menjerit histeris, tahu? Aku ini lebih tampan dari pria Korea yang kau tonton setiap hari."

Sasuke mengamati Sakura yang sedang senyum-senyum itu dalam diam. Emerald hijau gadis itu berbinar sambil menatap layar ponsel. Mata itu meneduhkan Sasuke yang sedang kalut.

Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya pada Sakura. Jika Sasuke dalam keadaan normal, dalam posisi duduk bersebelahan begini, pasti bahu Sasuke dan Sakura sudah bersentuhan. Tapi sayangnya tidak untuk saat ini.

"Apa kau tidak bisa melihatku sekali saja?"

.

.

 _Baby, you can have a man and I can have a girl_

 _But I would do anything to get you back in my world_

 _Baby, just leave him, I rather us single_

 _Than seeing other people, cause I'm still here_

.

.

 **to be continued.**

.

halo lagi semua! jangan kaget kenapa _update_ -nya kilat, soalnya saya lagi libur jadi bisa meneruskan fanfiksi ini. untuk _chapter_ ini memang lebih ke _point of view_ -nya Sasuke. sedangkan buat adegan _romance_ -nya mungkin pelan-pelan muncul hehehe.

oh iya, saya rekomendasikan denger juga lagunya **11:11** yang judulnya **You** , ya. mungkin memang gak terlalu nyambung sama cerita ini, tapi pas saya denger kok lagu ini kayak menggambarkan perasaan Sasuke yang lagi kalut dan frustrasiㅡmungkin saya doang yang nganggapnya begitu hahaha.

terimakasih yang sudah baca sampai sini! makasih juga untuk setiap _review_ , maaf gak bisa balas satu-satu. ditunggu kritik sarannya, ya. sampai ketemu di _chapter_ depan, _minna-san_!


	4. 3:00 am

_an original debut story by_ **tyXsc**

.

 _all characters are owned by_ **Masashi Kishimoto**

.

 **warning:** _OOC, typo(s), plotless,_ _AU, less-conflict,_ _don't expect too much bcs you've always been warned._

.

[bgm: Finding Hope - 3:00 am]

.

 _congratulations,_ _you've reached chapter_ _4_!

.

 _happy reading_!

.

.

2:58.

2:59.

Jam kini menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari.

Dan Sakura belum memejamkan matanya barang sedetik punㅡjika berkedip tidak masuk hitungan. Ia belum merasa lelah, dan ia rasa otaknya malah sedang memaksanya untuk memikirkan banyak hal, menolak untuk beristirahat. Beruntung, hari ini akhir pekan, sehingga ia tidak memiliki jadwal kuliah.

Banyak hal sudah Sakura pikirkan. Mulai dari tugas-tugas kuliahnya, hubungannya dengan teman-temannya, hal-hal berbau idola Korea, beberapa _fashion item_ yang dipadu-padankannya dalam pikiran, dan semuanya bermuara pada entitas Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya ke kiri. Matanya menatap tembok dengan tatapan menerawang, namun otaknya sibuk berpikir. Bagaimana bisa ketika ia mengucapkan 'kata-kata sembarangan'nya, Sasuke mendengarnya dan mengikutinya?

Itu sungguhlah sebuah kebetulan. Dan lagi, Sakura dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Sasuke memang selalu mengikutinya, ke mana pun. Sakura berusaha mengabaikan pertanyaan: apakah Sasuke juga mengikutinya ke toilet atau saat ia sedang berganti pakaian. Kenyataan itu didukung oleh perkataan Tsunade mengenai auranya dan aura Sasuke menyatu dan lainnya.

Sakura memang tidak paham apa pun mengenai aura dan tetek-bengeknya, tapi ia yakin kalau dua aura tidak bisa menyatu atau memiliki kemistri hanya dalam semalam-dua malam.

Ditambah kenyataan lain, bahwa hubungannya dengan lawan jenisnya mulai memburuk saat ia duduk di pertengahan tahun keduanya di sekolah menengahㅡsaat ia mengucapkan kata 'sakti' itu. Maksudnya memburuk dalam artian tidak berhasil menjalin hubungan. Walaupun ia tidak menyalahkan Sasuke seratus persen, tapi pasti karena keberadaan lelaki tak kasat mata itu dalam kehidupannya lah yang membuat kehidupan asmaranya berakhir begini.

"Uchiha- _san_ ," ucap Sakura lirih. Ia duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Kedua tangannya memegang tepi ranjang, sementara kakinya ia goyang-goyangkan pelanㅡternyata ia sedang gugup. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam.

"Uchiha- _san_. Uchiha- _kun_. Sasuke _-san_. Sasuke- _kun_. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana memanggilmu, tapi karena kurasa kau sudah _mengenal_ ku selama lima tahun ini, kuputuskan untuk memanggilmu Sasuke..." Sakura menelan ludahnya. "Sasuke- _san_."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. "Sasuke- _san_ , aku tidak tahu kau ada di mana. Aku juga tidak tahu apa kau masih berada di sini, atau sudah pergi. Aku tidak tahu," ujarnya, masih dengan suara pelan. Ia menggeleng kecil. "Aku _tidak pernah_ tahu kau ada di mana."

Ia memandang berkeliling, mengamati setiap sudut kamarnya yang hanya diterangi cahaya lampu dari luar. Sakura menghela napas pelan. "Kuharap kau... kau, mendengarkanku. Aku ingin berterimakasih." Sakura menyelipkan senyum kecil yang tulus dalam monolognya. "Terimakasih, karena sudah menjagaku dari lelaki yang memang tidak ditakdirkan untukku, jadi aku tidak perlu merasakan sakit hati berkali-kali."

"Kuharap aku juga bisa bertemu denganmuㅡuh, mungkin ini agak kasar, tapi kuharap aku bisa bertemu dengan persemayaman terakhirmu," Sakura dapat merasakan perasaan tercekat saat ia mengatakan kata terakhir itu. Ia berdeham, "Ehm... kuharap aku bisa melihatmuㅡbertemu denganmu dalam kondisi _utuh_. Tubuhmu, nyawamu, lengkap semuanya. Semoga kau tidak tersinggung dengan perkataanku," Sakura tertawa kecil dalam keheningan itu.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam lima tahun ini, Sakura mendapat petunjuk dari kehadiran Sasuke dalam hidupnya. Sakura dapat merasa hembusan angin begitu lembut saat ia tertawa tadi, membelai pipinya dengan sangat hati-hati. Tidak, ia tidak merasa gila setelah bicara sendirian di ruang hening begitu. Ia merasa Sasuke ada di sana. Mendengarkannya.

"Sasuke- _san_ ," suara Sakura bergetar. "Terimakasih."

.

.

Semalaman Sasuke mengamati Sakura yang tidak kunjung tidur. Mulai dari bermain ponsel sampai membolak-balikkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur, gadis itu tidak terlihat mengantuk sama sekali.

"Sakura, kau seharusnya tidur," Sasuke berujar dengan suara beratnya. Terselip kekhawatiran di sana.

"Uchiha- _san_."

Sasuke membeku mendengar Sakura yang untuk pertama kalinya memanggilnya. Ia mengamati Sakura dalam diam, menunggu kelanjutan kalimat gadis itu.

Sasuke melihat Sakura duduk di tepi ranjangnya dengan kepala tertunduk. Ia lalu melanjutkan, "Uchiha-san. Uchiha-kun. Sasuke-san. Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana memanggilmu, tapi karena kurasa kau sudah mengenalku selama lima tahun ini, kuputuskan untuk memanggilmu Sasuke..." Sasuke menahan napasㅡsetengah mati berharap Sakura memanggilnya dengan sufiks _-kun._ "Sasuke- _san_."

Yah, walaupun tidak sesuai harapan, setidaknya Sakura mau memanggilnya dengan nama belakangnya, bukan nama keluarga.

"Hn," balas Sasuke, walaupun tahu itu semua sia-sia karena Sakura tidak mendengarnya.

Sakura mulai bersuara lagi, sementara Sasuke mendengarkan setiap kata yang Sakura katakan dengan perhatian, tidak melewatkan satu kata pun. Ini untuk pertama kalinya Sakura menganggapnya benar-benar ada, terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa gadis itu memberinya kue dan cokelat saat Valentine tempo hari.

"Hn. Sama-sama," balas Sasuke saat Sakura mengucapkan terimakasih yang sangat banyak. Ia sendiri, kan, tidak sengaja mengusir para lelaki itu. Mungkin karena adanya sedikitㅡ _sedikit_ , Sasuke tekankanㅡperasaan cemburu dalam dirinya yang membuat para lelaki itu jadi merasa tidak nyaman dengan Sakura.

"Ehm... kuharap aku bisa melihatmuㅡbertemu denganmu dalam kondisi utuh. Tubuhmu, nyawamu, lengkap semuanya. Semoga kau tidak tersinggung dengan perkataanku."

Sasuke terkekeh mendengar perkataan itu. Tidak, tentu saja ia tidak tersinggung. Ia, kan, memang hantu. Wajar saja Sakura berharap melihatnya dalam wujud manusia.

"Kau akan kaget setengah mati melihat wajahku," komentar Sasuke.

Sasuke, yang sedang duduk di kursi meja belajar Sakuraㅡberhadapan dengan gadis ituㅡlangsung menghampirinya. Ia berlutut di depan Sakura yang masih duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

Ia mengangkat tangannya, dan mengelus pipi gadis itu, yang walaupun dalam keadaan temaram pun terlihat ronanya. Meskipun tangannya tidak dapat benar-benar menyentuh Sakura, Sasuke tetap melakukannya.

Sasuke menatap emerald Sakura dalam-dalam.

"Sasuke _-san_ ," Sasuke mendengar getar dalam suara itu. "Terimakasih."

"Tidak, Sakura," Sasuke tersenyum lembut melihat wajah Sakura yang semakin merona. Padahal gadis itu sama sekali tidak melihatnya.

"Terimakasih, karena sudah menganggapku ada."

.

.

 _Baby if I could tell you, if I could tell you_

 _How much I care, I'm in despair_

 _Are you still there?_

 _Just tell me_

 _Just tell me how we can make this work_

 _How we can make this work?_

.

.

 **to be continued.**

.

.

.

ini hanya _chapter_ selingan sebenernya, karena saya kebangun dan memutuskan untuk _post_ ini jam 3 subuh; menyesuaikan dengan lagunya **Finding Hope** yang judulnya **3:00 am**. eh, taunya malah ketiduran waktu mau _post_ *curhat*

lewat _chapter_ ini saya pengen ceritain interaksi SasuSaku yang walaupun mungkin gak nyambung, tapi _at least_ mereka berusaha untuk bangun komunikasi. jadi ke depannya mungkin bisa lebih banyak momen mereka berdua hehehe.

 _btw_ ini bukan _songfic_ , kok. lagu-lagu ini diselipkan buat membangun _mood_ pas lagi baca cerita ini, jadi bukan ceritanya disesuaikan dengan lagu, tapi lagu ini hanya tambahan aja :)

terimakasih untuk setiap dukungannya, ya!


End file.
